1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the containment and administration of suppositories and other objects to be inserted digitally. More specifically, the disclosed device is particularly suitable for sterile containment and sterile insertion of a variety of objects, such as medication, suppositories or tampons, into body openings. In general, the device comprises (i) a package for sanitary storage of an object to be inserted, (ii) a sheath for sanitary digital insertion, and (iii) means for sanitary disposal of the insertion device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for the insertion of objects are well known and widely used. For example, with respect to suppositories, the most widely accepted method of insertion is by use of insertion devices, although the suppositories may also be inserted by direct placement using one s hand Insertion devices generally include an outer insertion tube, a suppository positioned therein, and a pusher tube, which is placed behind the tampon and within the outer tube These insertion devices are themselves placed into the rectum or other bodily opening and withdrawn along with or subsequent to the insertion of the object.
Insertion by direct placement has the disadvantage of soiling caused by contact between one s hand and the body or bodily opening. While insertion devices may reduce the likelihood or degree of such contact, they constitute a foreign object which some find offensive or uncomfortable inside the body even temporarily. Moreover, prior art insertion devices may not permit the same ease of insertion, location, or comfort as direct insertion because of difficulties in controlling placement of the object. In addition, the insertion device becomes soiled which may make its disposal difficult.
With respect to the insertion of catamenial tampons, a tampon container has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,686, which, if constructed, would comprise a pliable bag to hold the tampon and a semi-rigid plate with four slots therein placed over the open end of the bag. As referred to there, the tampon would be pushed through the pointed flaps in the plate created by the four slots. That container, however, would not provide sanitary protection for the tampon because debris could enter through the slotted openings. Moreover, the sheath and finger could not pass through the slotted openings. The design and location of the pointed flaps created by the slotted openings would be such that, if the bag or a finger were pushed through the slotted openings, the bag or the finger could not be retracted. Upon attempted retraction, the pointed flaps would grip the sheath and finger and tend to prevent their withdrawal.